With the living standards rising, more people prefer to live in an environment in close touch with nature, such as buildings in decoration with a real natural beauty. Therefore, solid wood flooring is popular in ground decoration, which dramatically reduces forest resources in the earth, negatively influences the ecological balance, and further destroys the living environment of mankind. Besides, floorings made of solid wood have disadvantages like easy deformation, poor wear-resistance and complexity in installation processes where keel splints are needed. Nowadays, there are many kinds of laminate floorings in the market. However, these laminate floorings lack natural texture of the solid wood.